


Checking on ya

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [70]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Mentioned Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother, Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, Post-Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Princess Time, Wedding Rings, chapter 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which Jeralt tries to be a father and check in with his daughter, only for Byleth to use this a perfect excuse for some princess time.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725





	Checking on ya

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Jeralt knew this day would come eventually. Between Rhea being her absolutely wonderful self and everything else happening on the grounds of Gareg Mach, sooner or later he was going to need to tell Byleth. This just wasn't how he expected to be having this conversation. Sitting in Byleth’s apartment a couple days after the incident, the professor had decided this was also the perfect opportunity to get in a little princess time. Whatever floats your boat, I guess. No, it's not the weirdest post-battle ritual for someone to do. But in the face of everything that has occurred, I don't particularly blame Byleth for wanting a break from reality and all its frustrating twists and turns. Even if that break probably could’ve waited till after this conversation was over. On the bright side, she got the damage Claude did out.

"What do you mean, you killed mom again?" Jeralt remarked and got a nod from his daughter. Taking a deep breath, she took a sip of her drink. Setting her cup back down, a nod followed. 

"Pretty much as I said it." Byleth answered, looking about for Sothis. Currently in the middle of playing on her switch for once, she appears to be playing the horse game. Looks fun. Not that I really have a grasp on games. “Manuela accidentally brought her back from the dead.”

Jeralt shot a look at his daughter. Inclined as he was to believe his daughter, the whole accidental part sounded awfully fishy. In Manuela’s defense, she had no fucking clue what she was doing. It was a complete accident that Sitri was even revived in the first place. “Once living, she got super mad that I did not want to fuck Rhea or something along those lines. Then she tried to kill everyone.”

Sounds about right. Even if anywhere else this would sound incredibly stupid and almost like someone trying to bullshit a person. But no, this is the bare minimum for anything involving someone from Gareg Mach.

“I should’ve seen this coming.” Jeralt muttered and focused back on his daughter. You have one chance to make this sound professional. “I stuck my dick in crazy and this is what I got.”

And you failed. Though, I don’t think Azura even came close to passing when she had that thrown at her. Among many others that she most definitely should’ve answered far more truthfully. But that’s all in the past. The damage done and feelings hurt.

Byleth rolled her eyes. Ignoring the fact that you wouldn’t be here if not for your father being an idiot that one time, that doesn’t change the fact that he knew and still did it anyway. Let me guess. No protection. Followed by I wasn't expecting sex or something dumb. That's how it usually works. But I digress.

"Did she have any feelings for Rhea?" Byleth continued and watched her father look away. Choosing instead to look off into space, he muttered something to himself. Oh dear. That's definitely a question that our mercenary doesn't wish to answer. Not that he's really blamed for feeling that way. Doesn't excuse him from avoiding answering the question in its entirety. No, that would just make it worse. The last thing we want right now is him to shut down and leave his own daughter hanging.

"If she did, they were hidden very well." Jeralt answered, his gaze refusing to find its way back over to his daughter. Byleth got up from her seat and made the short walk over to where her father was currently focusing on - a corner. Wonderful. That's exactly where a serious conversation should be occurring… said no one ever. Especially one where the information provided could help in the face of a dragon. A dragon who's sole want involves questionable consent and possibly lots of sex with one person in particular. Wait. Are we sure Rhea isn't just some weird alternate version of Azura? Think about it. This whole plan would make a hell of a lot more sense. Weirder things can possibly happen with this group of people if given enough time and opportunities. Though, it’s probably not her. Would come absolutely out of nowhere with nothing in the way of an explanation. Probably something else in play. "Byleth, I was constantly out on missions. If there was a time that a connection was made, it was then."

Much better. Not completely sure why that was so hard to get out.

"How often were these missions?" Byleth remarked, smoothing out the layers of her dress. Even during Princess Time, the Sword of the Creator hung at the professor's side. Outside of a surprise visit from Rhea or Claude, there isn't much that could pop out of nowhere and try to kill you. But with everyone still on edge from the whole kidnapping incident, expected. Though, a bow and arrow might be better. With no door, you can just snipe those coming at you from a distance. Who was that princess with the bow and arrow? The one that you wanted to cosplay for that one Halloween? Merida? Gotcha. She can pretend to be Merida, sniping off foes and looking your finest for all the guys and gals. Probably be pretty impractical to actually fight in. Maid outfits are similar, but a princess dress usually has a lot more layers to it. Even if you could fight in one, you're also running the risk of ruining the dress. Which is perhaps the worst thing you can do as a princess. Social faux pas can be worked past and relationships can be mended (most of the time), but a ruined dress is the kind of event that sticks with all parties for years on end. Between insults and titles, no princess ever wishes for that. Unless it's one of her worse enemies. That's fair game. But I've babbled about that for long enough.

"Usually once a month." Jeralt continued, trying his best to keep focus on his daughter's face rather than her attire. Easier said than done. Or perhaps he too wanted a princess dress. We don't judge on that front. If that's what you want, don't let anyone stop you from telling you otherwise. They're either jealous or just think they have the answer that only works for them. Those are the worst kind of people. "Almost always bandits or some stupid squabble over a variety of dumb things."

Byleth nodded, watching her father dig into his pocket. Rooting about, out came a ring box. Oh my. I wonder what is contained within. Outside of a ring, of course. That part is obvious. More specifically, what kind of ring could be held within. If there’s a ring at all. Handing it over to Byleth, the professor carefully opened it up. Inside, a golden ring framed with a relatively small diamond stared back.

“I was going to give this to your mother, but you saw what happened.” Jeralt explained and watched his daughter put it off to the side. Perhaps for the time when she got back into her regular clothes. Sounds right. Then it’s right back to Jeralt.

“Uh… thanks?” Byleth remarked and let out a deep breath. Her father nodded, taking this as his opportunity to make his exit. But not before she grabbed hold of his hand. Jeralt turned around, finding himself faced with a hug. “If you’re going now, please come back.”

Jeralt nodded, a single tear falling down his face. Much as he would love to keep that promise, the odds of that really occurring were becoming slimmer and slimmer. The last thing he needed was to say something and never come back, the result of being sent to his death because he knew too much. So he took a deep breath and nodded.

“I’ll try kiddo.” Jeralt answered, making his exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Chapter 7: A lovely day for rain. Pretty obvious what that's about. Though, the next couple parts are more going to be our heroes actually getting to relax. At least a tiny bit.
> 
> Next time, Manuela screams at some people.


End file.
